


Free to be Me and You

by momelonpp



Series: Just Another Ordinary Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (of an unholy proportion), Crossover, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fill, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Thai, this is just family drama tbh
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momelonpp/pseuds/momelonpp
Summary: หลังจากที่เชอร์ล็อคตายไป ความสัมพันธ์ของพี่น้องตระกูลโฮมส์ก็แตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆการกลับมาของเขาก็ไม่ได้ช่วยเยียวยาอะไรมากนัก
Series: Just Another Ordinary Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711168
Kudos: 2





	Free to be Me and You

หลังจากที่เชอร์ล็อคตายไป ความสัมพันธ์ของพี่น้องตระกูลโฮมส์ก็แตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ

ขอโทษทีเถอะ, วิลไม่ได้พยายามจะสื่อว่าครอบครัวของเขาอยู่ในสภาพสมบูรณ์ไร้ที่ติแบบก่อนที่เหตุการณ์นั้นจะเกิดขึ้น แน่นอนว่าไม่ ลองนับจำนวนสมาชิกกันหน่อยไหม?: ไมครอฟ (Bitch), เชอร์ล็อค (Freak), ตัวเขาเอง และก็ อลิสแตร์....ไม่สิ "Q" (Sentient robot)

เต็มไปด้วยสีสันเสียไม่มี นั้นล่ะครอบครัวของเขา

"อดีต"ครอบครัวของเขา

พูดกันตามตรง วิลไม่เคยมีความสุขเมื่อได้อยู่กับพี่น้องของตน เขาคือแกะดำของครอบครัว ถึงมัมมี่รักพวกเขาทั้งสี่เท่าๆกัน แต่ความรักนั้นไม่มากพอที่จะทำให้วิลมองข้ามความแตกต่างของตนกับพี่น้องคนอื่นๆได้ ในขณะที่พี่น้องทั้งสามของเขาต่างก็ก้าวข้ามความสามัญไปยังเขตแดนของอัจฉริยะ "ความสามารถพิเศษ"ของวิลกลับเป็นเพียงแค่ผลจากความผิดปกติของยีนที่โปรแกรมสมองของเขา

ดีไซน์ของเขาไม่ใช่พรสวรรค์ แต่เป็นเพียงแค่สิ่งประดิษฐ์อันล้มเหลวที่นอนตายอยู่ใต้ถังขยะของแล็บวิจัย

เทียบกับพี่น้องของตัวเองแล้ว วิลเป็นแค่คนป่วย...คนพิการ

ทุกครั้งที่ไมครอฟเปิดปากพูดกับเขา วิลได้ยินเสียงเยาะเย้ยสะท้อนออกมาในทุกคำพูด เขาได้ยินเสียงความคิดของพี่ชายที่เต็มไปด้วยความดูถูก ความไม่ยอมรับในตัวเขา ตัว"Q"เองก็ไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ากัน น้องเล็กของตระกูลมักจะมองเขาด้วยความสงสาร ซึ่งวิลก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะคิดว่ามันเป็นเป็นสะพานทอดไปยังความสมเพชเสียมากกว่า 

คงมีแต่เชอร์ล็อคไม่สนใจอะไรกับเขามาก คงเป็นเพราะเหตุผลนั้น วิลถึงชอบพี่ชายคนรองของตนที่สุด

เมื่ออยู่กับพี่น้องคนอื่นๆ, วิลอดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกกระสับกระส่าย เหมือนสัญชาตญาณดิบของเขากำลังเตือนว่าเขากำลังตกอยู่ในอันตราย เซลล์ทุกเซลล์กรีดร้องให้เขาวิ่งหนี ราวกับว่ามันกำลังเตือนว่าเขาไม่ใช่ส่วนหนึ่งของคนกลุ่มนั้น คนธรรมดาในหมู่ตัวประหลาด ตัวประหลาดในหมู่ซาตาน

วิลเชื่อว่าเชอร์ล็อคก็คงรู้สึกไม่ต่างจากเขา และเพราะอย่างนั้นส่วนเกินอย่างเชอร์ล็อคกับเขาจึงเลือกที่จะเกาะกลุ่มอยู่ด้วยกัน

Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris

ถึงแม้ว่าเทียบกับอลิสแตร์และไมครอฟแล้ว ความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับเชอร์ล็อคอาจจะดูเย็นชา แต่อย่างน้อยวิลก็รู้สึกสงบใจเมื่อได้อยู่กับนักสืบแห่งเบเกอร์สตรีทคนนั้น วิลรักพี่ชายคนรองของเขาอย่างที่เขาไม่สามารถอธิบายได้ว่ามากขนาดไหนหรือเพราะอะไร

แต่เป็นเพราะรักมากไม่ใช่หรือไง การตายของเชอร์ล็อค โฮมส์ถึงได้ส่งผลกระทบต่อเขาอย่างรุนแรงที่สุด

วิลเคยคิดว่าตนไร้ซึ่งครอบครัวมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว แต่เป็นการตายของเชอร์ล็อคนั้นเองที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกถึงช่วงเวลาหว่าเหว่อย่างแท้จริงเป็นครั้งแรก

วิลเดินทางมาที่อเมริกาสองวันหลังจากการฆ่าตัวตายของเชอร์ล็อค ตัดสินใจแน่วแน่ที่จะหันหลังในกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในอังกฤษ เขาไม่ได้กลับไปร่วมงานศพของพี่ชายทั้งๆที่รู้ดีว่านั้นจะทำให้มัมมี่เศร้าใจแค่ไหน งานศพคือพิธีที่ถูกจัดขึ้นมาปลอบใจคนเป็น และวิลก็ไม่ต้องการจะไปอยู่ที่นั้นเพื่อปลอบใจกลุ่มคนที่เขาตั้งใจจะตัดขาดความสัมพันธ์

เขาไม่ได้ยินข่าวจากตระกูลโฮมส์เลยตั้งแต่วันที่เขาจากมา

สามปีมาแล้ว

.

วิลไม่ได้คิดถึงพวกคนตระกูลโฮมส์มาเป็นปีแล้ว เขาไม่เคยปล่อยให้ความคิดของจนเตร่ไปไกลถึงจุดนั้น

มาอยู่ที่นี้ได้สามปี วิลเองก็ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าชีวิตของเขาดีขึ้นหรือแย่ลง เขาอยู่ในวงการที่ทุกคนเฝ้าแต่จะชี้ว่าจิตของเขาไม่เสถียร เขารายล้อมตัวเองด้วยไซโคพาธ ทำงานที่แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าตนชอบ หรือว่าควรจะชอบทำหรือไม่ และนี้ก็ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่เขาถูกชักใจให้เต้นตามเกมของคนนู้นคนนี้อยู่ทุกวันอีก

อยู่ที่นี้ เขาถูกดันให้เดินไปบนกระดานหมากราวกับตัวขุน ราวกับทหารกองหน้า- เขาถูกผลัก ผลัก ผลักให้ออกไปรับระเบิด และถูกโยนทิ้งเมื่อเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างปลอดภัยพอที่พระราชาครอว์ฟอร์ดจะลงมาประทับได้

วิลเองไม่แน่ใจจริงๆว่าชีวิตของเขาดีขึ้นหรือแย่ลง

แต่อย่างน้อยที่นี้ก็ไม่ใช่ลอนดอน

  
.

ถ้าเขายอมอยู่ที่ลอนดอน มือของเขาก็คงจะไม่เปื้อนเลือดเหมือนตอนนี้

มิสซิสฮอบส์หมดลมหายใจไปแล้ว วิลรู้ เขารู้เพราะเลือดของเธอกำลังถ่วงเสื้อผ้าของเขาอยู่ เลือดของเธอกำลังเปรอะไปทั่วร่างกายของเขา การที่เลือดมากมายขนาดนี้ไม่ถูกเก็บไว้ในร่างกายของเธอหมายความได้อย่างเดียว ว่าเธอไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องใช้มันแล้ว

วิลรู้สึกว่าสมองของเขาปิดตัวลงไปชั่วขณะ เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักของปืนในมือ ไม่รู้สึกยามขาที่สั่นเทาของตนก้าวตามเป้าหมายเข้าไปในตัวบ้าน ไม่รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจกระชั้นของตนที่ส่งเสียงดังมากขึ้นทุกวินาที ราวกับว่าตวเขาใกล้จะโดนเพนิคแอ็คแทคสอยลงไปที่พื้นอยู่เต็มแก่ วิลเหมือนจะได้ยินตัวเองตะโกนอะไรออกไปสักอย่าง...อะไรบางอย่างเกียวกับ FBI แต่เขากลับจำไม่ได้...

สมองของเขาไม่เชิงจะประมวลภาพของเด็กหญิงวัยรุ่นที่กำลังถูกจับเป็นตัวประกันตรงหน้า

ปัง!

แต่สติของเขาก็ถูกกระชากกลับมาได้ด้วยเสียงปืนถูกลั่นไก

ใคร? ใครเป็นคนยิง

วิลคิดอย่างตื่นตระหนกสักพัก แล้วเขาก็เห็นวัตถุสีดำมันปลาบในมือของตน

ปืนของเขา, เขาเพิ่งลั่นไกปืนออกไปหนึ่งนัด

ปัง! ปัง!

เขาลั่นไกปืนออกไปอีกสองนัด ทำไมกันนะ? แค่นัดเดียวไม่พอหรืออย่างไร?

ปัง! ปัง! ปัง!

หนึ่ง สอง สาม วิลนับในใจ

ท่ามกลางเสียงระเบิดสั้นๆที่ดังอยู่ข้างหูของเขา ความทรงจำบางอย่างเริ่มถาโถเข้ามา

ปัง! ปัง!

สองนัด เขาได้ยินเสียงเต้นของหัวใจของตัวเองดังแข่งกับเสียงกระสุน ผู้ชายคนตรงหน้าเขากำลังจะตาย

ปัง!

หนึ่ง- ตาย... เหยื่อของเขาตาย เหมือนกับที่เชอร์ล็อคตายไปแล้ว

ปัง!

กระสุนนัดสุดท้ายแล่นออกจากปากกระบอก ร่างของฆาตกรที่เขาล่าล้มลง และในช่วงเวลานั้นวิล เกรแฮมกลับเห็นร่างของเชอร์ล็อค โฮมส์นอนจมกองเลือดอยู่บนพื้นแทนที่

และเขาก็เห็นร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่ตกลงมาตามแรงโน้มถ่วง ร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่รับแรงกระแทกจากพื้นคอนกรีต ร่างของเชอร์ล็อคที่จมอยู่ในแอ่งเลือดที่ไหลเอื่อยๆออกมาจากจมูกและรอยแตกที่หัวของเขา

เชอร์ล็อคตายแล้ว ฮอบส์ตายไปแล้ว ภรรยาของเขาก็ตายไปแล้ว ทุกคน...ทุกคนตายไปหมดแล้ว โลกนี้ช่างเต็มไปด้วยความตาย ทำไม? ทำไม? ทำไม?

วิลรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังจะเสียสติ วินาทีนั้นเขารู้สึกราวกับว่าตนสามารถเอาปืนยัดเข้าปากตัวเองแล้วลั่นไกเสียให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

แต่เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงๆหนึ่ง เสียงสะอื้นแผ่วๆที่ดังมาจากทิศใต้ของเขา ดึงตัววิลออกมาจากความบ้าคลั่งในหัวของตัวเอง

จริงสิ, แอบิเกล ฮอบส์...

ด้วยลำคอที่แห้งผากกับปอดที่อัดไปด้วยกลิ่นดินปืน วิลย่อตัวลงพยายามเต็มที่ที่จะกดแผลห้ามเลือดให้เด็กผู้หญิงที่บาดเจ็บตรงหน้าของเขา

ต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้ ต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้ ต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้

สมองของวิลท่องคำสี่คำนั้นราวกับบทสวด

ต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้ ต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้ ต้องช่วยเธอต้องช่วยเธอได้โปรดอย่าเพิ่งตายได้โปรดเถอะเชอร์ล็อคได้โปรดอย่าตายต้องช่วยเธอให้ได้...

มือของเขาสั่น มือของเขาอ่อนเปลี้ย มันไร้เรี่ยวแรงอย่างน่าสมเพช

เธอกำลังจะตาย เธอจะตายเหมือนทุกคนที่เหลือ... เหมือนทุกคนที่ล่วงหน้าไปก่อน... เหมือนทุกคน

ไม่ไกลจากตัวเขา วิลได้ยินเสียงฮอบส์พ่นล่มหายใจสุดท้ายลอดผ่านไรฟันส่งมาที่เขา "เห็นไหมล่ะ? เห็นไหมล่ะ?..."

วิลจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาของชายที่กำลังจะตายอย่างหวาดกลัว เขาอยากจะถามฆาตกรตรงหน้าว่าข้อความนั้นมีความหมายว่าอะไรแต่ก็ไม่มีโอกาส เพราะ Minnesota Shrike จากโลกนี้ไปในทันทีที่พูดจบ

ทิ้งไว้แต่เด็กหญิงกำพร้าตรงหน้าของเขาที่ยังคงดิ้นด้วยความทรมาน และมือทั้งสองข้างของวิลที่ยังคงไร้ประโยชน์

เธอไม่มีโอกาส เขาช่วยเธอด้วยมือคู่นี้ไม่ได้

ในช่วงเวลาที่เขาสิ้นหวังที่สุด มืออีกคู่หนึ่งกดลงมาที่แผลบนคอของเด็กสาว มือคู่นั้นมั่นคง, หนักแน่น และสิ่งเดียวที่วิลทำได้ก็คือถอนมือของตนออกจากแอ่งเลือดนั้นก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง

ผู้มาที่หลังมองกลับมาที่เขาอย่างสงบ

ด็อกเตอร์เลกเตอร์

.

หลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น วิลรู้สึกว่ามันยากขึ้นที่จะมอง

การตายของการ์เร็ธ ฮอบส์ปลุกความทรงจำของเขาเกี่ยวกับเชอร์ล็อคขึ้นมา และภาพความทรงจำของชีวิตของเขาในอังกฤษก็แล่นเข้ามาด้วยอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ ในที่สุด ความคิดของวิลก็ถูกโจมตีด้วยความทรงจำต่างๆ ความเศร้า ความเหงา ความโหยหา ความรู้สึกต่างๆประดังประเดเข้ามาอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน

เขาเริ่มข่มตานอนไม่ลง ความคิดของเขาโดนรบกวน และระบบการประมวลของเขาก็รวนไปหมด

มันยากขึ้นทุกทีที่จะมองภาพของคนตายเหล่านั้น วิลเริ่มเห็นภาพหลอนต่างๆ ภาพหลอนที่ไม่น่าดู และมันก็ยากขึ้นทุกวันที่จะต้องฝืนตัวเองออกไปทำงานในสภาพแบบนั้น

วิลเห็นภาพหลอนของฮอบส์, ชายคนแรกที่เขาลงมือฆ่า, ตามติดเขาอย่างไม่มีสิ้นสุด เตือนให้เขารู้ถึงบาปที่ก่อขึ้น เตือนไม่ให้เขาลืมความกระหายเลือดของตนเอง ย้ำให้เขาจำถึงฆาตกรที่ซ่อนอยู่ในตัวของเขา

วิลเห็นเชอร์ล็อคเช่นกัน ร่างโชกเลือดเหมือนวันที่เขาตาย สีหน้าไร้อารมณ์อย่างที่วิลคุ้นเคยมาเกือบตลอดชีวิต

บางครั้งภาพเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดก็ปนเปกันในความฝันของเขา บ่อยครั้งที่เขาฝันว่าตัวเองเป็นคนฆ่าเชอร์ล็อค ฝันนั้นเหมือนจริงจนเขาขนลุก เขาจำรายละเอียดทุกอย่างจากฝันนั้นได้แม่นจำ ตั้งแต่รอยยิ้มที่เหยียดกว้างขึ้นขณะที่ร่างของพี่ชายของเขากระทบพื้น ไปจนถึงความรู้สึกเต็มไปด้วยอำนาจที่แผ่ซ่านไปยังหัวจรดเท้าที่เขาได้รับหลังจากการฆาตกรรม

ที่แย่ยิ่งกว่านั้น บ่อยครั้ง วิลสะดุ้งตื่นจากฝันร้ายนั้นเพียงเพื่อที่จะพบว่าตัวเองกำลังยืนคว้างอยู่กลางถนนสักแห่งที่เขาไม่รู้จัก

วิลเคยคิดว่าชีวิตของเขาในอเมริกาอาจจะไม่ได้เป็นชีวิตที่มีความสุข แต่อย่างน้อยก็ยังมีความสุขมากกว่าตอนที่เขาอยู่อังกฤษ

แต่สุดท้ายอดีตของเขาตามมาหลอกหลอนจนได้ 

  
.

เสียงโทรศัพท์ของวิลดังขึ้น ชายหนุ่มสะดุ้งเต็มตัว

ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว ระดับสั่นของมันเบาเกินกว่าที่จะทำให้เขากระโดดออกจากที่นั่งอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้ วิลไม่ได้สะดุ้งเพราะเสียงของโทรศัพย์

...แต่เขาสะดุ้งเพราะโทรศัพท์เครื่องนี้ของเขา- โทรศัพท์ที่ดูทันสมัยเกินกว่าที่วิลจะซื้อให้ตัวเอง โทรศัพท์ประดิษฐ์มือที่เป็นของขวัญที่เขาได้รับและเขาไม่เคยวางไว้ห่างกาย โทรศัพท์เครื่องที่ไม่มีข้อความเข้ามาแล้วเป็นเวลาสามปี กลับดังขึ้น เพราะเช่นนั้นต่างหาก

วิลจ้องโทรศัพท์ในมือนาน นานพอที่จะทำให้มันส่งเสียงขึ้นอีกครั้ง- บอกเขาว่าเขามีข้อความเข้าที่ยังไม่ได้อ่าน

วิลกดปุ่มปลดล็อคหน้าจอ

เขากลับมาแล้ว -MH

อะไร-

กรี๊ง!!!!!!

ครั้งนี้โทรศัพท์ของเขากรีดร้องขึ้นเต็มเสียง กวนตะกอนความคิดที่ไม่เป็นรูปเป็นร่างของวิลให้ขุ่นมัว เขากดรับสายก่อนยกมันขึ้นแนบหู เสียงหัวใจที่เต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะก้องในหู สิ่งเดียวที่วิลคิดได้ในตอนนี้คือถามตัวเองว่านี้มันเกิดบ้าอะไรขึ้น

"สวัสดี, วิล" เสียงที่คุ้นเคยสะท้อนอยู่เข้าในหู วิลรู้สึกคลื่นไส้ขึ้นมาทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงนั้น สิ่งเดียวที่เขาอยากทำให้ตอนนี้คือโยนเครื่องบ้าๆนี่ลงกับพื้น แล้วค่อยขังตัวเองไว้ในบ้านไม่รับการติดต่อจากใครอีกเลย

แต่สิ่งที่เขาทำกลับเป็นเดินออกไปที่ชานบ้าน ที่ที่สัตว์เลี้ยงของเขากำลังวิ่งเล่นอยู่อย่างสนุกสนาน สุนัขของเขาวิ่งรี่เข้ามาหาทันทีที่เห็นเจ้านายของพวกมันปรากฏตัว วิลรอจนรู้สึกว่าตัวเองสงบแล้วจึงค่อยกรอกเสียงกลับไปยังปลายสาย รู้ดีว่าคนที่โทรมานั้นคงยังถือสายรออยู่ไม่ว่าวิลจะใช้เวลานานขนาดไหน

"Q"

"เชอร์ล็อคกลับมาแล้ว" อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมเสียเวลา มุ่งหน้าเข้าหาเนื้อความของบทสนทนาตามนิสัย

"ฉัน..." วิลนึกถึงข้อความที่เขาได้รับก่อนหน้านี้เพียงไม่กี่วินาที "...รู้แล้วล่ะ"

"เขากำลังมุ่งหน้าไปหานาย"

หัวใจของวิลที่กระตุกอย่างรุนแรงกับคำพูดอย่างสงบของอีกฝ่าย "ว่ายังไงนะ?"

"ไมครอฟกับฉันกำลังจะนั่งเจ็ตตามไปที่นั้น พยายามอย่าเคลื่อนที่ไปไหน, วิล, ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะหนี หนียังไงฉันก็หานายตำแหน่งของนายได้อยู่ดี" Q พูดปนหอบ เสียงลงส้นเท้าหนักบอกวิลว่าอีกฝ่ายคงกำลังวิ่งอยู่ "อย่าปล่อยให้เชอร์ล็อคหลุดมือออกไปเด็ดขาด ไมครอฟกำลัง...โมโหมาก"

และเพียงแค่นั้น สายก็ตัดไป

ใช้เวลาอีกหนึ่งอึดใจกว่าวิลจะยอมละโทรศัพย์เครื่องเล็กออกจากหูของเขา ชายหนุ่มล้วงมือควานหายาของเขาอย่างสั่นๆ ก่อนกรอกพวกมันเข้าปากในคราวเดียว

แล้วเขาก็ทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ หลับตาลง ก่อนใช้ความพยายามทั้งหมดที่มีเตือนตัวเองให้ไม่ลืมหายใจ

.

วิลรู้ว่าน้องชายของเขาไม่เคยได้รับหรือให้ข้อมูลผิดพลาด แต่เขาก็ยังรู้สึกลมหายใจของตัวเองที่เริ่มติดขัดอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้อยู่ดีเมื่อร่างที่คุ้นเคยปรากฏขึ้นตรงหน้า

"เชอร์ล็อค" เสียงที่หลุดออกมาแผ่วจนแทบเป็นเสียงกระซิบ

"วิล" เชอร์ล็อคตอบ "วิลเลียม เกรแฮม- นั้นคือชื่อที่นายใช้อยู่ตอนนี้ใช่รึเปล่า"

ฝ่ามือทั้งสองข้างของวิลโชกไปด้วยเหงื่อ นี้เป็นครั้งแรกของเดือนที่พื้นที่สมองของวิลถูกครอบครองด้วยสิ่งที่ไม่ใช่ดีไซน์การฆาตกรรม วิลรู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่รื้นขึ้นมาที่ขอบตาอย่างน่าสมเพช ความต้องการที่จะตะโกน กรีดร้อง สะอื้น ปนกับความรู้สึกอีกหลากหลายจุกค้างอยู่ที่ลำคอ และในที่สุดสิ่งเดียวที่วิลสำลักออกมาได้กลับเป็นคำกล่าวหาอย่างจนตรอก 

"ครั้งนี้นายเล่นแรงเกินไปแล้ว"

"ฉันรู้" เชอร์ล็อคมองตรงมาที่เขา- สายตาคมกริบนั้นไร้ซึ่งอารมณ์อย่างที่เขาจำได้ในอดีต แต่กลับดูไม่เย็นชาเท่าที่วิลเคยจำได้ "ต้องขอโทษด้วยสำหรับเรื่องนั้น"

และสิ่งเดียวที่วิลทำได้คือจ้องมองคนตรงหน้า แค่จ้องมองและไม่ทำอะไรอย่างอื่นทั้งสิ้น พี่ชายคนที่ควรจะตายไปแล้ว คนที่ทำให้วิลเนรเทศตัวเองออกมาจากประเทศบ้านเกิด บัดนี้กลับมาปรากฏตัวที่หน้าบ้านของเขาด้วยสภาพไร้รอยขีดข่วนในโค้ท Belstaff ตัวเดิมตัวนั้น ...วิลก็ไม่รู้จริงๆว่าเขาควรจะทำอย่างไรกับสถานการณ์ตรงหน้า

"เข้าบ้านไปหาที่นั่งพักก่อนเถอะ" เชอร์ล็อคมองวิลปราดเดียวแล้วเดินนำเขาเข้าไปในตัวบ้าน "ตอนนี้นายไม่อยู่ในสภาวะที่จะคิดหรือพูดอะไรได้หรอก"

.

ไฟล์ทจากลอนดอนมาบอลทิมอร์ใช้เวลาสักหกชั่วโมง

ใครจะรู้ว่าไมครอฟกับ Q จะใช้เวลาสักกี่ชั่วโมง

"ผมไม่มีชาในบ้าน เอากาแฟไปก่อนล่ะกัน" วิลพูดขณะวางแก้วกาแฟ(กาแฟดำ;น้ำตาลสองก้อน)ลงตรงหน้าเชอร์ล็อค

"ก็คิดอยู่ว่านายคงจะกลายเป็นคนอเมริกันไปแล้ว" คือคำตอบจากเชอร์ล็อค

"ผมอยู่ที่นี้มาสามปีแล้ว พี่คิดจะให้ผมทำบ้านของตัวเองในเป็นราชวังบักกิงแฮมรึไง" วิลทิ้งตัวลงนั่งตรงข้ามพี่ชายของตน ฝืนตัวเองให้เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาคู่สีฟ้าตรงหน้า "สามปี พี่หายไปไหนมา"

"ให้คำปรึกษากับพวกตำรวจไร้สมอง ไขคดี ตามปกติ"

"แล้วไง? งานยุ่งเลยลืมโทรหางั้นเหรอ?"

เชอร์ล็อคไม่ตอบ แต่กลับมองเขาอย่างประเมิน ไร้มารยาท...ตามเคย

"ผมคิดว่าพี่ตายไปแล้ว, เชอร์ล็อค ถ้าไม่ได้อลิสแตร์โทรมาก่อนผมคงคิดว่าตัวเองเห็นภาพหลอน ผมใส่ดีไซน์ของตัวเองไปในคดีของพี่ ผลลัพธ์ออกมาชัดเจนว่ามันเป็นการฆ่าตัวตาย พี่ควรจะตายไปแล้ว"

"และนั้นก็เป็นตัวอย่างที่ยอดเยี่ยมว่านายไม่สามารถเลียนแบบความคิดของฉันได้"

เชอร์ล็อคเอนตัวลงตามแนวเก้าอี้ นิ้วทั้งสิบจรดกันยกขึ้นตรงหน้าอย่างที่เขามักจะทำตอนใช้ความคิด เครื่องแต่งกายราคาแพงที่ชายหนุ่มใส่ เมื่อเทียบกับเสื้อผ้าล้าสมัยของวิลเลียมแล้วก็ยิ่งทำให้ความแตกต่างระหว่างพี่น้องทั้งสองคนในห้องเด่นชัดขึ้นไปอีก วิลถอนหายใจ ทิ้งตัวใส่พนักเก้าอี้อย่างไร้ความนุ่มนวลก่อนเริ่มดึงแว่นตาของตัวเองออกมาเช็ดเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงความเงียบอันน่าอึดอัด

"นายพูดถึงภาพหลอน" เชอร์ล็อคสานต่อบทสนทนาหลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ "เริ่มเห็นมันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?"

"สักพักหนึ่ง"

"อะไรเป็นตัวกระตุ้นมันขึ้นมา?"

"ผม...ผมไม่อยากจะพูดถึงมัน"

"เพราะนายมีคนอื่นไว้ปรึกษาแล้วสินะ" เสียงของเชอร์ล็อคกึ่งไปทางกล่าวหา วิลขมวดคิ้ว, รู้สึกเหมือนว่าพี่ชายของตนกำลัง... อา, เขาไม่อยากจะใช้คำว่า"งอน"สักเท่าไหร่ แต่คงไม่มีคำไหนเหมาะสมไปกว่าคำนั้น

"ผมมีที่ปรึกษา...ที่เป็นมืออาชีพ"

เชอร์ล็อคพยักหน้าเนิบๆกับคำอธิบาย และเก็บความคิดกลับเข้าไปในความเงียบอีกครั้ง วิลเลียมมองใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคยตรงหน้าก่อนบอกตัวเองว่าถ้าเชอร์ล็อคอยากรู้อะไร จะช้าหรือเร็วเขาก็ต้องรู้อยู่ดี วิลบอกตัวเองว่าการบอกเชอร์ล็อคเรื่องที่เขาอยากรู้ ดูจะฉลาดกว่าการปล่อยให้เขาสืบหาคำตอบเองแล้วไปเจออะไรต่อมิอะไรอย่างอื่นที่ตนไม่อยากให้เจอ

"พี่จะคิดยังไงถ้าผมจะบอกว่า..." ลำคอของวิลรู้สึกแห้งผากขึ้นมากระทันหัน เขารู้สึกราวกับว่าตนกำลังสารภาพบาปกับพี่ชาย "...ว่าผมฆ่าคนไปหนึ่งคน"

สิ่งหนึ่งที่ทำให้วิลไม่สามารถแกะคดีได้เก่งเท่าเชอร์ล็อคเป็นเพราะเขามักจะเก็บข้อมูลจากรอยเก่า วิลไม่เหมือนเชอร์ล็อคตรงที่เขาไม่มองรอบตัวและเก็บเกี่ยวข้อมูลดิบทุกอย่างจากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น ณ ปัจจุบัน และครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน ถ้าวิลไม่มัวแต่พยายามเลี่ยงการสบตากับเชอร์ล็อค เขาคงจะได้เห็นสิ่งที่หลายคนไม่ค่อยจะได้เห็น หลักฐานว่าเชอร์ล็อคมีอารมณ์- มีความรัก, ความห่วง, ความเห็นใจเหมือนคนทั่วไป

เพราะวินาทีนั้น ไหล่ที่ตั้งตรงของเชอร์ล็อคตกลงเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากบางเม้มเข้าหากันบ่งบอกถึงความไม่สบายใจ และสายตาที่เขาใช้มองน้องชายตัวเองก็เรียกเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ได้นอกจากความปลอบประโลม...

"ฉันก็จะบอกว่าฉันก็ฆ่าคนไปแล้วเหมือนกัน"

...แต่แน่นอนว่าเชอร์ล็อคยังคงต้องพัฒนาสกิลการสื่อสารด้วยคำพูดของตัวเองอยู่ดี

วิลส่งเสียงที่อาจจะเป็นเสียงหัวเราะ ถอนหายใจ หรือทั้งสองอย่างปนๆกันออกมา เชอร์ล็อคดูจะภูมิใจกับการตอบสนองที่ได้รับ เพราะอย่างน้อยเขาก็ทำให้น้องชายหยุดทำสีหน้าสิ้นหวังได้สำเร็จ

หลังจากนั้นห้องทั้งห้องก็ตกอยู่ในความเงียบ ไม่มีเสียงถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบ ไม่มีคำกล่าวหาหรือคำตัดพ้อต่อการติดต่อที่ขาดหายไปตลอดสามปี เชอร์ล็อคกับวิลเลียมรู้ดีว่าบทสนทนานั้นจะถูกยกขึ้นมาอีกทีตอนที่ไมครอฟกับ Q มาถึง ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเร่งพูดถึงมันในตอนนี้

แน่นอนว่าวิลยังโกรธคนเป็นพี่ชายกับสิ่งที่เขาทำลงไป แต่การที่เขาได้เชอร์ล็อคมาอยู่กับตน การที่พวกเขาทั้งสองนั่งกันสองคนอย่างเงียบๆ ทุกอย่างช่างรู้สึกคุ้นเคยอย่างประหลาด วิลรู้สึกเหมือนว่าตัวเขากลับไปอยู่ในคฤหาสน์ตระกูลโฮมส์อีกครั้ง ตัวเขาที่นั่งอ่านบทความไปเรื่อยเปื่อยอยู่ในห้องหนังสือ ในขณะที่เชอร์ล็อคนเล่นไวโอลินอยู่ข้างๆเขา หรือไม่ก็ขังตัวเองอยู่ในปราสาทความคิด พวกเขามักจะอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างนั้นเป็นชั่วโมงๆ โดยไม่มีใครคิดจะเริ่มต้นบทสนทนา และนั้นก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่วิลหวงแหนที่สุด

ขณะมองเชอร์ล็อคที่นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา เกรแฮม โฮมส์รู้สึกว่าเวลาสามปีที่ผ่านมาดูไร้ค่าไปโดยสิ้นเชิง ความเหงา ความคิดถึง ความอาวรณ์- ความรู้สึกทุกอย่างที่เกือบฆ่าเขาทั้งเป็น ของพวกนั้นกลายเป็นแค่ภาพฝันร้ายของคืนหนึ่ง หลังจากความรู้สึกตกใจและหวาดกลัวทั้งหมด วิลเพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาได้พี่ชายของเขากลับมาแล้วจริงๆ

แน่นอน วิลยังโกรธเชอร์ล็อคอยู่ เขามั่นใจในเรื่องนั้น แต่อย่างน้อย, แค่ในตอนนี้, เขาอยากจะอยู่เงียบๆกับพี่ชายโดยที่ไม่ต้องคิดถึงเรื่องวุ่นวายทั้งในอดีตและอนาคตให้หนักสมอง

เพราะฉะนั้น อย่างน้อยแค่เพียงชั่วขณะหนึ่ง พวกเขาขอนั่งเงียบๆอย่างนี้ดีกว่า

.

เวลาเดินเร็วเกินไป

วิลรู้สึกราวกับว่าเชอร์ล็อคเพิ่งมาปรากฏตัวที่หน้าบ้านของเขาเมื่อสักครู่นี้เอง ในความเป็นจริง เหตุการ์ณนั้นคือสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อห้าชั่วโมงที่แล้ว

และ ณ ปัจจุบัน เขากำลังเผชิญหน้าอยู่กับไมครอฟและอลิสแตร์ที่หน้าบ้านของตัวเอง

"วิล เกรแฮม, งั้นเหรอ?" ไมครอฟกระตุกยิ้มเยาะเป็นคำทักทาย "ถ้าจะเปลี่ยนชื่อทั้งที..."

พี่ชายคนโตของตระกูลโฮมส์ปล่อยให้ประโยคของตนค้างอยู่แค่นั้น และนั้นก็เป็นประโยคแรกที่วิลได้รับหลังจากขาดการติดต่อกันเป็นเวลาสามปี

อบอุ่นจนน้ำตาจะไหลเลยทีเดียว

"คนที่นี้... ชอบความเรียบง่าย แม้แต่พี่ก็คงปฏิเสธไม่ได้... ว่าชื่อจริงของพวกเรานั้นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะเรียกได้ว่า'เรียบง่าย'... แม้กระทั่งในอังกฤษเองก็ตาม"

ไมครอฟมองเขาปราดหนึ่ง ก่อนพิงร่มในมือของตนไว้ที่ผนังบ้าน แล้วหันมาหาวิลด้วยรอยยิ้มที่ส่งไม่ถึงตาอย่างที่วิลเกลียดที่สุด

"แล้วนี้เชอร์ล็อคจะไม่ออกมาทักทายกันรึไง?"

"เขานั่งรอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น ถ้าพี่อยากจะเจอเขา"

"น้องชายที่รัก" ไมครอฟเชิดคอขึ้น "พี่คงจะไม่เดินทางข้ามทวีปมาถึงที่นี้หรอก ถ้าพี่ไม่อยากเจอพวกนายทั้งสอง"

เพียงแค่นั้น ไมครอฟก็หมุนส้นเท้ามุ่งหน้าไปยังห้องนั่งเล่น ทิ้งให้วิลยืนคว้างอยู่ที่เดิม ตรองกับตัวเองว่าตนควรจะเดินตามเข้าไปในตัวบ้านเพื่อร่วมปาร์ตี้ด้วยหรือไม่

เสียงกระแอมจาก Q ผู้ที่ยังไม่ปริปากสักคำตั้งแต่เดินทางมาถึงดึงความสนใจของเขา

"นั้น..." Q พูด "ดูจะไปได้ดีกว่าที่ฉันคาดการไว้ ฉันเตรียมเรียกรถพยาบาลมาให้นายไว้แล้วเชียว"

ความตึงเครียดทั้งหมดในตัวของวิลดูเหมือนจะถูกระบายออกจนหมดในทันทีที่น้องชายคนเล็กสุดของตระกูลเปิดปากพูด และวิลก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกขอบคุณกับการมีตัวตนอยู่ของอลิสแตร์ โฮมส์

"ไมครอฟทิ้งฉันไปหาเหยื่อตัวใหญ่กว่าน่ะ แต่นายยังไม่ต้องยกเลิกรถพยาบาลที่เรียกมาหรอก หลังจากยกนี้แล้ว, ไม่ไมครอฟก็เชอร์ล็อคคงต้องการมันแน่ๆ"

Q ยิ้มด้วยรอยยิ้มเหมือนเด็กๆอย่างที่เขาเก็บไว้ให้พี่น้องของตัวเองเท่านั้น ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าก้มกลับลงไปพิมพ์อะไรบางอย่างลงในโทรศัพย์ต่ออีกชั่วอึดใจก่อนจะปิดเครื่องแล้วเก็บมันลงในกระเป๋ากางเกง แล้วจึงยื่นมือขวาออกมาข้างหน้าพร้อมพูด "ดีใจที่ได้เจอนายอีกครั้ง เกรแฮม-" ประโยคที่ตามมานั้นติดล้อเลียน วิลอดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้ม และรู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อใบหน้าของตนเริ่มจะเจ็บหน่วงๆจากการกระทำที่ไม่คุ้นเคย "หรือว่าฉันควรจะเรียกนายว่า'วิล'ดี?" 

ชายหนุ่มยื่นมือของตนออกไปจับมือหยาบกร้านของน้องชายมาเขย่าเล็กน้อยแล้วตอบ "ฉันยอมเรียกนายว่า 'Q' อย่างง่ายๆ, อย่างน้อยนายก็ควรจะตอบแทนฉันด้วยการเรียกฉันด้วยชื่อใหม่ไม่ใช่เหรอไง?"

"Touché" Q รับ "ฉันคิดถึงนายนะ, วิล"

คำพูดที่หลุดออกมาดูฟังดูเป็นประโยคบอกเล่าทั่วไปมากกว่าอะไรอย่างอื่น วิลพยักหน้ารับเบาๆ

ผ่านมาสามปีแล้วตั้งแต่ครั้งล่าสุดที่เจอกัน แต่น้องชายของเขากลับไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลยสักนิด ทั้งใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ส่อแววอวดดี ร่างผอมกร่าง รวมไปถึงแว่นตาล้าสมัยนั้น อลิสแตร์ก็ยังคงเป็นอลิสแตร์ที่เขาจำได้และรู้จัก วิลอดไม่ได้ที่จะแปลกใจว่าเขาเองก็คิดถึงคนตรงหน้ามากเพียงไร

แต่ก็นั้นแหละ เขาทำได้เพียงแค่พยักหน้ารับ

.

วิลกำลังเล่นอยู่กับสุนัขของเขาอย่างเหม่อลอย และ Q ก็กำลังนั่งแยกส่วนและประกอบอุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิกส์ต่างๆที่ติดมือมาด้วยฆ่าเวลา ตอนที่เชอร์ล็อคกระแทกประตูบ้านของวิลให้เปิดออกก่อนก้าวเท้าออกมา

"Q" เชอร์ล็อคปราดตามองรอบตัวก่อนพูด "ดีที่ได้เจอนายอีก"

"เช่นกัน เชอร์ล็อค" Q ตอบอย่างไร้อารมณ์ "ดูเหมือนว่าพี่ยังชอบเปิดตัวเรียกร้องความสนใจเกินเหตุเหมือนเคยนะ"

เชอร์ล็อคแยกเขี้ยวใส่ Q ในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายเลิกคิ้วตอบอย่างกวนโมโห 

"ไมครอฟล่ะ?" วิลถาม ดึงความสนใจของเชอร์ล็อคออกมาจาก Q ก่อนที่สองพี่น้องยกจะเปิดฉากกัดกันจริงๆจังๆ

"อ้วนเกินจนตามฉันออกมาไม่ทัน" เชอร์ล็อคตอบง่ายๆ "ไปกันเถอะ"

Q เลิกคิ้วก่อนเริ่มเก็บไขควงขนาดพกพาและอุปกรณ์อะไรต่อมิอะไรของเขาเข้าทีทันที่ทีเชอร์ล็อคพูดจบ เชอร์ล็อคเองก็เริ่มพันผ้าพันคอเตรียมตัวออกไปเผชิญอากาศหนาว ทิ้งให้วิลที่รู้สึกราวกับเป็นคนเดียวที่ไม่รู้ว่ากำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้น

"ไปไหน?" วิลถาม รู้สึกถึงความอดทนของเขาที่ลดลงเรื่อยๆ

"อังกฤษยังไงล่ะ" เสียงตอบดังมาจากทางประตู ไมครอฟดูท่าทางหงุดหงิดจัดส่งสายตาเย็บเยียบไปทางเชอร์ล็อค แล้วจึงหันกลับมาทางวิล "เกรแฮม, เชอร์ล็อคต้องการจะกลับไปอังกฤษภายในคืนนี้ และแน่นอนว่าถ้าเราปล่อยให้เขากลับไปคนเดียว เขาคงจะหายตัวไปอีก น่ากลัวว่านายจะต้องเดินทางออกจากอเมริกาไปพร้อมกับพวกเราคืนนี้เลย พี่จะส่งคนมาจัดการของที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างหลังให้เอง"

สิ้นคำอธิบาย ความรู้สึกโกรธอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุก็พุ่งริ้วขึ้นมาในตัวของเขา หูทั้งสองข้างของวิลลั่นไปด้วยเสียงอะไรสักอย่างแตกประทุ วิลข่มเสียงพูดของตัวเองไม่ให้แตกพร่าก่อนจะตอบ

"หมายความว่ายังไงผมคงจะต้องเดินทางไปคืนนี้" วิลเห็น Q มองมาทางเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง เขาจึงคลายหมัดที่กำไว้โดยไม่รู้ตัวออก "ผมจะไม่ไปไหนทั้งนั้น พี่มาที่นี้เพื่อมารับเชอร์ล็อค พี่ก็ได้เชอร์ล็อคแล้ว พี่อยากจะกลับอังกฤษไปคืนนี้ก็ตามใจ แต่ผมจะไม่ไปกับพี่"

"หมายความว่ายังไงนายจะไม่ตามมาด้วย อย่าทำหัวไร้สาระหน่า"

"แน่นอนว่าเราจะไม่ทิ้งนายไว้ที่นี้, เกรแฮม" 

เสียงของเชอร์ล็อคกับไมครอฟดังขึ้นพร้อมกันเป็นคำตอบ และวิลก็ใช้ความพยายามทั้งหมดที่เขามีห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้กลอกตาด้วยความหงุดหงิด

"ผมจะรู้สึกเป็นหนี้บุณคุณมากถ้าพี่จะทิ้งผมไว้ข้างหลัง"

ไมครอฟเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ก่อนเอื้อมมืออกมาถอดแว่นตาของเขาออก ล็อคสายตาของเขาไม่ให้หลบไปไหน สีหน้าของพี่ชายคนโตของเขาส่อแววอันตราย แต่วิลก็คงจะโกหกถ้าเขาจะบอกว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นสีหน้านั้นของไมครอฟมาแล้วเป็นล้านครั้ง

"มีปัญหาอะไรอีก, เกรแฮม?" และแน่นอนว่านี้ก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่วิลได้ยินเสียงขมขู่ของไมครอฟแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเสียวสันหลังวาบอยู่ดี "นายต้องการเชอร์ล็อค ตอนนี้นายก็ได้เชอร์ล็อคแล้ว เลิกทำตัวเป็นเด็กๆเสียที กลับมากับพวกเราซะ มัมมี่เศร้าใจมากรู้ไหม?"

"ผ่านมาสามปีแล้วที่ผมย้ายมาที่นี้ ทำไมทุกอย่างต้องเปลี่ยนเพียงเพราะเชอร์ล็อคหยุดเล่นละครบ้าๆของเขา?" วิลโต้กลับ "และถ้ามัมมี่อยากเจอผมจริงๆ ผมคิดว่า Q คงช่วยท่านได้" วิลหันไปมองทางน้องคนสุดท้องก่อนพูดเย็นๆ "ปกติเขาก็ตามจับความประพฤติของผมไม่ห่างอยู่แล้วนี้" 

ราชาของแผนก Q ยักไหล่เป็นคำตอบ วิลพูดต่อด้วน้ำเสียงที่เฉียบขาดที่สุดของเขา

"ผมไปจากที่นี้ไม่ได้ ผมมีงานที่ยังต้องทำให้เสร็จ"

"งาน?" เชอร์ล็อคขมวดคิ้ว "คดี Chesapeake Ripper งั้นเหรอ?" วิลพยักหน้าตอบ เขาไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่เชอร์ล็อคจะรู้เรื่องความเป็นอยู่ของเขา เพราะนอกจากโรคนอนไม่หลับกับอาการเสพติดของอย่างใดอย่างหนึ่งเรื้อรังแล้ว คนตระกูลโฮมส์ก็มีอีกนิสัยหนึ่งที่ถอดบล็อกเดียวกันมานั้นก็คือการสตอล์กคนในครอบครัวแทนที่จะโทรศัพย์มาถามข่าวคราวกันนั้นเอง

เชอร์ล็อคเม้มริมปากอย่างไม่พอใจ และถ้าวิลคิดว่าเขาเดาได้ว่าพี่ชายของตนจะพูดอะไร เขาก็คิดผิด เพราะข้อเสนอที่ออกมาจากปากของนักสืบที่ปรึกษากลับเป็น: "ก็ได้, ฉันจะยอมอยู่ที่นี้สักสองสามวัน ช่วยนายปิดคดีนั้น"

"ไม่!" เสียงปฏิเสธของวิลดังออกมาใกล้เคียงเสียงตะคอกกว่าที่เขาต้องการ "ไม่" แต่คำพูดครั้งที่สองของเขาดังแผ่วจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน

วิลรู้ว่านี้เป็นการตัดสินใจที่เห็นแก่ตัว เขารู้ดีว่าเขาจะปิดคดีได้เร็วขึ้นถ้าเชอร์ล็อคเข้ามาช่วย และคนจำนวนหนึ่งก็อาจจะไม่ต้องตาย

แต่นี้คือชีวิตของเขา เขาไม่ต้องการคนอื่นเข้ามายุ่งเกี่ยว โดยเฉพาะคนจากตระกูลโฮมส์ เชอร์ล็อคหรือไม่ก็ตาม เขาไม่อยากให้คนจากตระกูลนั้นไปแล้ว

เขาคือวิลเลียม เกรแฮม ไม่ใช่เกรแฮม โฮมส์

และเขาต้องการให้คนทั้งสามคนนี้ออกไปจากชีวิตของเขา

"วิล!" เสียงเรียกเฉียบขาดดังมาจาก Q "หายใจเข้าลึกๆ ตั้งสติหน่อย!"

อลิสแตร์จ้องตรงมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาแข็งกร้าว และวิลก็เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขากำลังหอบหายใจอยู่ ชายหนุ่มใช้เวลาพักใหญ่พยายามกำหนดลมหายใจของตัวเอง ในขณะที่พี่น้องตั้งสามจ้องตรงมาทางเขา

และวิลก็บอกกับตัวเองว่านี้เป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายที่เขาจะได้อธิบายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง

"ผมจะอยู่ที่นี้เพื่อปิดคดีริปเปอร์" วิลพูดช้าๆ พยายามควบคุมเสียงทุกพยางค์ไม่ให้สั่น "และคดีหลังจากนั้น และคดีทุกคดีที่จะตามมา ผมจะไม่กลับไปอังกฤษ"

ไมครอฟมองวิลอย่างประเมิน ในขณะที่เชอร์ล็อคกับ Q ดูจะเปิดทางให้เขากับพี่ชายคนโตคุยกันโดยไม่เข้ามายุ่งเกี่ยว

"นายอาจจะคิด" ไมครอฟพูดขึ้นช้าๆ ราวกับกำลังคุยอยู่กับเด็กที่ยังไม่เดียงสา "ว่านายได้'สร้าง'ชีวิตใหม่ขึ้นมาที่นี้ แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว ชีวิตของนายที่นี้นั้นไร้ความหมายกว่าที่นายคิดไว้เยอะ, น้องชายที่รัก"

"นายไม่มีสิ่งผูกมัด ไม่มีคนรัก ไม่มีเพื่อน สิ่งเดียวที่รั้งนายไว้คืองาน และนั้นเองก็เป็นข้อผูกมัดที่เปราะบางเหลือเกิน เพราะตัวฉันเองสามารถหาคนมาแทนทีนายได้ภายในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที ง่ายดายขนาดนั้น" ไมครอฟหยุดชะงัก ก่อนพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงสงสารจนวิลรู้สึกสะอิดสะเอียน "นายไม่เป็นที่ต้องการที่นี้หรอก เกรแฮม"

ไม่จริง!

ถึงวิลจะไม่เคยยอมรับออกมาตรงๆ แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้วเขาให้ความสำคัญกับความคิดเห็นของไมครอฟมากกว่าที่เขาแสดงออก อย่างไรก็ตาม ไมครอฟก็ยังเป็นพี่ชายคนโตของตระกูล เขายังเป็นคนที่สอนการบ้านให้วิล และก็ไปรับเขามาจากโรงเรียนตอนที่เขาไม่สบาย ถึงวิลจะอยากปฏิเสธแต่เขาก็รู้ดีว่าเขาผูกพันธ์กับไมครอฟพอๆกับที่เขาผูกพันธ์กับเชอร์ล็อคและอลิสแตร์

แต่ในวินาทีที่ไมครอฟเอ่ยปากพูดว่าวิลไม่มีความสำคัญที่นี้ วิลรู้ทันทีว่าในครั้งนี้ไมครอฟเป็นฝ่ายผิด ไม่ใช่เขา

วิลรู้สึกถึงสมองของตัวเองที่ปรอดโปร่งขึ้น เขาพูดช้าๆอย่างหนักแน่น

"ผมว่าพี่เข้าใจผิด ผมมีเรื่องที่ต้องทำที่นี้ งานที่ยังค้างอยู่..."

เขาคิดถึงด็อกเตอร์บลูม คิดถึงรอยยิ้มของเธอ ใบหน้าของเธอยามโกรธ ใบหน้าของเธอยามเศร้า ทุกๆด้านที่เขาได้สัมผัส ผู้หญิงที่แสนฉลาดคนนั้น

"...ผมเจอคนที่ผมชื่นชม..."

เบเวอร์ลี่ แคทส์, จิมมี่ ไพรส์, ไบรอัน แซลเลอร์ เพื่อนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกปกติ เพื่อนที่ค่อยเป็นห่วงเขา

"...มีเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ต้องการผม..."

วิลนึกถึงด็อกเตอร์แล็คเตอร์

"...ผมมีเพื่อน..."

เขานึกถึงแอบิเกล เด็กสาวในความรับผิดของของเขา เด็กสาวที่เขายังไม่ได้ทำความรู้จักให้ลึกซึ้ง เขายังต้องการเวลา... ต้องการเวลาให้กับเธอ

"...มีคนที่ผมห่วงใย..."

เขาเห็นภาพตัวเองกับด็อกเตอร์แล็คเตอร์พูดคุยอยู่กับแอบิเกล เด็กน้อยที่ตื่นกลัวคนนั้น นึกถึงทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขากับฮันนิบาลพร้อมจะทุ่มเทเพื่อแลกเอาความสุขของเธอกลับมา

"...ผมมีครอบครัว"

วิลเงยหน้าขึ้นก่อนจ้องตรงไปยังพี่น้องทั้งสามของเขา จ้องมองไปที่ไมครอฟ และเขาก็ประกาศกร้าว

"ผมมีครอบครัวอยู่ที่นี้ ถึงแม้จะยังไม่ใช่ครอบครัวที่สมบูรณ์แบบ แต่ก็ยังเป็นครอบครัว" ....วิลปรับเสียงตัวเองให้อ่อนลง "และผมจะไม่ทิ้งพวกเขาไป"

วิลไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรจะอธิบายสีหน้าของไมครอฟว่าอย่างไร แต่สิ่งที่ใกล้เคียงที่สุดคือความเจ็บปวด

"นายกำลังจะบอกว่านายเลือกที่จะอยู่ที่นี้เพื่อเล่น'พ่อ-แม่-ลูก'งั้นเหรอ?"

"ใช่แล้ว" วิลตอบรับโดยง่ายดาย

"นายไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้ว เกรแฮม"

เสียงกล่าวหาพี่ชายคนโตของเขาเหนื่อยล้าจนวิลเกือบจะใจอ่อน และวิลก็ไม่รู้สึกภูมิใจเอาเสียเลยที่เขาชนะเกมเกมนี้

"แน่นอนว่าไม่ ไมครอฟ" วิลพูด "เดินทางกลับโดยสวัสดิภาพนะครับ"

ไมครอฟอ้าปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็ตัดสินใจหันหลังเดินออกไป เชอร์ล็อควางมือลงบนบ่าของเขาแผ่วเบาก็เดินตามออกไป Q เป็นคนสุดท้ายที่มาลาเขาด้วยสีหน้าโล่งใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด น้องชายเขาหัวเราะก่อนพูดเรื่อยเปี่อยให้เขาส่งข้อความมาหาบ้างเป็นระยะถ้าเขาไม่อยากโดนสตอล์กเหมือนระยะสามปีที่ผ่านมา

วิลมองจนพี่น้องของตนเดินขึ้นรถไปแล้วจึงพูดออกมาเบาๆ

"ลาก่อนครับ"

.

วิลไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมาที่นี้ หลังจากเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น เขาคิดว่าเขาคงจะนอนพักและตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอกสักระยะ นั้น-หรือไม่ก็ทำงานจนตัวเองไม่มีเวลาคิดถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น

แต่ขาของเขากลับพาเขามาที่ออฟฟิศของด็อกเตอร์เล็ดเตอร์จนได้

วิลเปิดประตูไม้หนาหนักเข้าไปข้างใน กลางห้องกว้างที่ถูกจัดแต่งไว้อย่างหรูหรานั้น ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์นั่งอยู่คนเดียว มือแข็งแกร่งตวัดดินสอในมือเบาๆสร้างสรรค์งานศิลปะบนกระดาษ ทุกอย่างในห้องนี้ดูเหมาะเจาะไปหมด และวิลก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองตัวเล็กไร้ซึ่งความสำคัญเมื่อเทียบกับทุกอย่างในห้องนี้

...คนหลายคนมักจะรู้สึกอึดอัดเมื่อถูกรายล้อมด้วยโลกของฮันนิบาล เล็กเตอร์ ทั้งรสนิยมเช่นเทวทูตและการวางตัวที่สมบูรณ์แบบ แน่นอนว่าไม่ว่าคนธรรมดาที่ไหนก็ต้องวางตัวไม่ถูก

แต่วิล, ถึงแม้จะไม่น่าเชื่อเพียงไร, ก็เป็นเด็กที่โตมาในคฤหาสน์โฮมส์ เขาถูกรายล้อมด้วยรสนิยมชั้นสูงมาตั้งแต่เล็ก พร้อมทั้งยังได้รับการอบรมเกี่ยวกับมารยาทต่างๆที่ทายาทตระกูลร่ำรวยควรจะได้รับ ดังนั้นเวลาที่คนทั่วไปคิดว่าวิลเลียม เกรแฮมรู้สึกอึดอัดเพราะถูกความเป็นทางการของฮันนิบาลข่มเอานั้น พวกเขาคิดผิดถนัด

วิลรู้สึกอึดอัดเพียงเพราะว่าออฟฟิศของฮันนิบาลทำให้เขานึกถึงบ้านที่จากมาต่างหาก

และเวลานี้ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาที่เหมาะเอาเสียเลยที่จะเตือนให้วิลนึกถึงครอบครัวของเขา

"วันนี้คุณดูเครียดเป็นพิเศษนะ วิล" คุณหมอเอ่ยทัก วางดินสอในมือลงก่อนมองตรงมายังวิลราวกับจะรอให้เขาพูดเปิดเผยความลับทุกข้อที่เขามีให้หมดจด

...และมันก็ช่างน่าสมเพชที่วิลรู้สึกว่ามันยากขึ้นทุกวันที่จะฝ่าฝืนสายตาคู่นั้น

"ผมไปเจอครอบครัวมา" วิลนั่งลงที่โซฟากลางห้องโดยไม่รอคำเชิญ รู้ดีว่าอีกสักพักเจ้าของห้องก็คงจะตามมานั่งที่โซฟาตัวตรงข้าม ชายหนุ่มใช้ส้นฝ่ามือกดที่ดวงตาอันเหนื่อยล้าของตน ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะนิสัยที่เคยชิน อีกส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อกันตัวเองไม่ให้สบตากับด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์ วิลไม่รู้เหตุผลว่าทำไม แต่พักหลังนี้เขามักจะปล่อยให้การ์ดตัวเองให้ลดลงเสมอเมื่ออยู่กับคุณหมอตรงหน้า "เขามาเพื่อพาผมกลับบ้าน"

"คุณไม่เคยพูดถึงคนในครอบครัวของคุณ"

"มันไม่มีเรื่องอะไรให้เล่ามาก"

"แต่ก็มากพอที่จะทำให้คุณมาหาผมหลังจากที่เจอะพวกเขาเพียงวันเดียว"

วิลไม่ตอบอะไร

"คุณบอกว่าเขามาเพื่อพาคุณกลับบ้าน" ฮันนิบาลทวนช้าๆ "คุณรู้สึกยังไงกับเรื่องนั้น"

"ผมจะไม่ไปไหนทั้งนั้น" วิลตอบทันควัน เร็วเกินไป ไม่เป็นธรรมชาติ ฮันนิบาลเพียงแต่พยักหน้าเนิบๆก่อนสังเกตกริยานั้นไว้ในใจ

"แน่นอนว่าไม่ คุณมีความรับผิดชอบที่นี้" เล็คเตอร์จ้องตรงมาที่เขา และวิลก็สบตาตอบอย่างลืมตัว "ผมคงจะโกหกถ้าผมบอกว่าคุณทิ้งทุกอย่างที่นี้ไปได้ถ้าคุณต้องการ แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว แจ็คยังต้องการคุณมากๆ และพวก FBI ไม่มีทางจะปิดคดีนี้ได้ถ้าพวกเขาไม่มีคุณ"

"ใช่ นั้นด้วย" วิลพูดอย่างเหนื่อยล้า "แต่ยังมีอีกอย่างหนึ่ง, ด็อกเตอร์"

ถึงคราวที่ฮันนิบาลจะเป็นฝ่ายเงียบบ้าง

"อย่างที่คุณพูด เรา-คุณกับผม-เราต้องช่วยแอบิเกล เด็กคนนั้นไม่มีใคร" วิลพูด รู้แก่ใจดีว่านี้ไม่ใช่เหตุผลเดียวที่เขายึดตัวเองติดกับเด็กคนนั้น และเขาจะสารภาพบาปนี้กับใคร ถ้าไม่ใช่กับนักจิตฯของเขาเอง

"...และในทางเดียวกัน เธอก็เป็นหนทางไถ่บาปอย่างเดียวของผมด้วย คุณว่ามันแย่ไหมที่ผมคิดอย่างนี้"

"คุณไม่ควรจะรู้สึกผิดกับความคิดเช่นนั้น มนุษย์เรามักจะต้องการยึดติดกับสิ่งที่ทำให้ตัวเองรู้สึกมีค่าอยู่แล้ว" ฮันนิบาลอธิบายด้วยท่าทีเป็นมืออาชีพ วิลอธิบายไม่ได้ว่าเขาซาบซึ้งใจเพียงไรกับการแสดงออกแบบนั้น "และก็เช่นเดียวกัน เธอต้องการคุณ และแม้แต่ตัวผมเองก็ต้องการคุณ"

น้ำเสียงนาบเนิบของฮันนิบาลหยุดลงสักพักที่ตรงนั้นด้วเหตุผลที่ตัววิลเองก็ไม่รู้ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้สงสัยจริงจัง บุรุษตรงหน้าของเขาก็พูดต่อราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น "แค่ผมคนเดียวไม่เพียงพอสำหรับแอบิเกล เธอเชื่อฟังผม แต่เธอเข้าหาคุณง่ายกว่า"

"สงสัยจริงว่าทำไม" วิลเอ่ยเยาะราวกับไม่เชื่อถือ

"เป็นเพราะบุคลิกของคุณ ผมเป็นหมอ เธอคงไม่อยากถูกคุยกับผมแล้วกลับไปกลัวว่าทุกคำพูดและการกระทำของเธอจะถูกวินิฉัย" ด็อกเตอร์เล็กเตอร์ขยับตัวในที่นั่งเล็กน้อย "แต่แน่นอนว่าสาเหตุอีกอย่างหนึ่งรวมไปถึงการส่วนลึกในความคิดของเธอต้องการลงโทษกาเร็ธ ฮ็อปส์ แต่ถูกความผิดชอบชั่วดีห้ามไว้ด้วย คุณเป็นคนที่ช่วยทำให้ฝันเธอเป็นจริงโดยที่มือไม่ต้องเปื้อนเลือด"

"นั้นสินะ" วิลรับอย่างเหม่อลอย

เขารู้ว่ามันไม่ดีที่จะรู้สึกดีกับคำพูดพวกนั้น แต่แอบิเกลต้องการเขา และเขาก็ต้องการให้เธอต้องการเขา วิลรู้ดีว่ามันผิดปกติเพียงใดกับการที่เด็กสาวคนหนึ่งจะมีความคิดเช่นนั้น แต่เขาไม่สน เธอเป็นครอบครัวของเขา ด็อกเตอร์เล็กเตอร์เองก็ถูกดึงเข้ามาเกี่ยวอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ด้วยสถานการณ์ทั้งหมด แต่นั้นก็ทำให้เขากลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของครอบครัวที่แตกร้าวของวิลเช่นกัน

วิลรู้ว่ามันเป็นแก่ตัวที่จะดึงคนภายนอกเข้ามาเติมเต็มความต้องการของเขาแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็ไม่มีทางเลือก เขารู้สึกผิดต่อด็อกเตอร์เล็กเตอร์ รู้สึกผิดต่อแอบิเกล ฮอบส์ แต่เขาทำอย่างนี้เพื่อเอาตัวรอด

และครอบครัวนี้ของเขาจะเป็นครอบครัวที่ปรองดองที่สุด ความสัมพันธ์ถูกหลอมเอาไว้ด้วยเลือดของคนอื่น เชื่อมกันไว้ด้วยความลับดำมืดของกันและกัน

"วิล" เสียงเรียกชื่อเขาดังขึ้นเบาๆ ฮันนิบาลมองมาที่เขา ราวกับรอคำตอบอะไรบางอย่าง

"ผมจะอยู่ที่นี้ จะไม่ไปไหน..." วิลหลับตาลง รู้สึกปลอดโปร่งอย่างประหลาด "เพื่อแอบิเกล เธอต้องการผม"

และในความมืดเบื้องหลังนัยน์ตาของเขา วิลคงไม่เห็น แสงไฟนวลริบรี่ในห้องนั้นสะท้อนโครงหน้าของบุรุษอีกคนดูจนดูวิปริตอย่างประหลาด

และวิลก็คงไม่รู้ ท่ามกลางแสงสีทึมในห้องนั้น ฮันนิบาล เล็กเตอร์เผยรอยยิ้มอย่างพอใจ รอยยิ้มที่กลืนเข้าไปกับเงาในฉากหลัง รอยยิ้มของปีศาจ

มันเป็นรอยยิ้มรอยยิ้มของคนที่เห็นหมากทุกตัวกระดานเดินไปตามที่เขาต้องการ


End file.
